


selfless and violent \\ the two sides of perseus jackson

by Slytherwitch



Category: Divergent - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Abnegation Faction, Alternate Universe - Divergent Fusion, Choosing Day, Dauntless Faction, Divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: for there wouldn't be much of a choice if he was one or the other. though, perseus in his luck had to be both
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	selfless and violent \\ the two sides of perseus jackson

Percy Jackson would never survive in Abnegation. He’s not selfish, but he’s violent. He has impulses and no self control. He’s a powderkeg that’s about to explode.

That’s where they’re hiding divergents. Chiron told him. He’s divergent. They would hide him.

He’s sixteen and already a societal outlier. Divergent, different, deplorable. He’s supposed to be hunted down and killed. He’s what’s wrong with society. He’s the problem in their perfect world. He’s the broken gear in the machine.

Percy taps his leg. He doesn’t have that long to decide. Any moment now he’ll be called down to choose. Any moment now he’ll have to either leave home for greener pastures or stay behind and hopefully get overlooked.

Abnegation and Dauntless. Selfless and Violent. One, he’d fade into the background; the other, forced to stand out.

His leg taps rapidly. His childhood friend, Grover Underwood, wouldn’t follow him to Dauntless. He’d never make it there. Percy suspects him moving to Amity if he doesn’t stay here.

Percy could never survive in Amity. He’d never survive in Abnegation either, but that thought’s far from his mind. If he chose there, he’d have to. It’s one of his choices.

Though, Dauntless stares at him. It’s a shiny, black abyss like obsidian. Exciting and reckless. It’s not the safe option, but it appeals to the sense of curiosity inside of him. The people there are never quiet except for this moment. It intrigues him.

His name is called. His grey, layered outfit doesn’t prepare him for the chill running down his spine. Percy knows he needs to leave.

Once he’s up there, he can see his mother out of the corner of his eye. She nods; it’s’ her sign of approval. Percy now knows what he needs to do.

Taking the knife, small and silver, he slits his hand, dropping the blood into the coals. The head of Erudite calls his choice out and the sea of black erupts, welcoming him in.

He heads towards them, finding a seat where a former Dauntless born sat. He’s replaced them. 

There’s no guilt with Percy. He knows that this is right. Dauntless is his home.


End file.
